


Hello, Neighbor

by walkingpottergirl14



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Also Jon is a bit snarky but so is Dany, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Minor Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, So if you don't like don't read, You could cut it with a knife, but not at the start so be patient, literally only for a little bit so bare with me, lots of smut, some cheating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingpottergirl14/pseuds/walkingpottergirl14
Summary: Working in the advertisement industry in New York City was always full of its struggles, but Daenerys Targaryen was making the most out of it - even if at home, it wasn't the same and she felt herself craving for something more. However, when one night of fun leads her to meet an unexpected new friend, her life changes, for better or for worse.And it doesn't help that he's hot - like unbelievably hot.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 85
Kudos: 89





	1. A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone, 
> 
> So I wanted to put in this note to update you all and put it in this new story. To be completely honest…I haven’t been having a fun time - in life, honestly. 
> 
> I sort of had a mental breakdown a couple of months ago if any of my regular readers remember and I’ve tried to help myself get better but it’s been hard. And writing all of these stories all at once has been a big heavy burden on my brain due to the fact that I have a freelancing job at the same time. 
> 
> I’m also terrified that if I stop writing stories you all will leave me. It’s been a big issue why I haven’t done something like this yet. But honestly today I’m pulling the plug and doing what is right for my mental health by making this executive statements:
> 
> -“The Darkness of Day” will be on hold for some time. Even if it is my baby, I feel that it sort of got away from me at the end - which is a big reason why I haven’t updated it in a long time. I have the next chapter planned out for it, and I will probably still write it, but I need to really think of what I want in the story to happen to properly conclude it. And having that monster of a story off my back for a bit will help. 
> 
> -“A Dragon Amongst Wolves” will also be on hold. That story was really out of impulse. While I do enjoy the idea and want to keep going with it, every time I open the word document to write, I feel bad because I need to focus on my other stories that I will be working on, so until those are done, I will not be updating this one. 
> 
> -“Cooking Up Trouble” and “From Fire, We Shall Rise” will be the two main stories I will be working on. I feel a stronger connection to both for some reason. They also seem to be what you guys like the most, so I’m going to try and keep those at least semi-regularly updated until the end. 
> 
> -This might upset some people, but I think I might dip my toes more into modern AU’s. While I love my fantasy AU’s, sometimes I literally just want to write a shorter story about Jon and Dany in like college or some shit but I feel like I can’t because I’ve set the bar astronomically high for myself. I also feel like modern AU’s are sort of my break from the craziness that happens within these stories, so I really hope that is alright…it’s what I’ve been thinking about a lot lately and I hope that you guys will support it. 
> 
> That does feel nice to get off my chest. I’ve been holding in my feelings for a long time. I do always mean when I say you guys have been a big reason as to why I’ve been stable this past year. It’s been a hell of a ride. But I need to take my own health into my hands and write about what I love…and I really hope you guys will like it. I really do care for your opinions and I adore hearing what you all have to say, so I hope you all don’t leave after this. 
> 
> To make a long story short - I’m going to do what I love so that I can further my health, and I really hope you guys like it too. My head needs a break from the craziness of the world and sometimes that involves escaping into my made-up worlds. Maybe you guys can escape with me. On that note, that’s what this little story is going to be about. I’ve been reading a lot of AU’s lately and I wanted to give this idea a try that I had. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think. I love you all, thank you for listening :)

"Fire flakes…so hot they…no, damn it."

Daenerys Targaryen was many things. A recent college grad, a romantic at heart, a cold-headed businesswoman – but apparently, a slogan person she was not.

Then again, that was why she was on the business end of the distribution of products rather than creative. But of course, her main source on creative had to take a vacation the week that they needed to get their end of the deal in with Fire Flakes. She had been spending day and nights trying to figure out the best distribution plan and now Margaery bloody Tyrell just needed to go to Fiji.

Daenerys sighs as she lowers her pen down, looking outside at the falling snow. She had moved to New York City not that long ago, really for college. She knew that if she attended NYU, she would find the best options for herself jobwise afterward. New York was where all the best advertising agencies were. New York was where you made connections.

And for four years, that was what she did. She kept her head on straight, got great grades, worked some awesome internships, and eventually secured a job at one of the best advertising agencies in the city, Lannister & Co. The Lannisters had been in the advertising world for a long time – mostly because, as her father has said, they're known to be "master manipulators" of the small screen, convincing everyone to buy their sponsored products.

Well, to Daenerys, that didn't matter. As an ad woman, she needed to fit right into there to be successful. And somehow, by the grace of all the gods above, she had been able to impress the CEO, Tywin, and his daughter, Cersei, enough that she was given a job after her internship. But she wasn't creative, no – she was the business-end. She was what decided what went into where and what companies distributed what products, which pictures were used for which ad campaigns, the specific demographics that they are trying to reach – _that_ was where she succeeded in life.

But coming up with stupid phrases that it feels like an eight-year-old could do? Nope.

Don't get her wrong, she could appreciate some of the slogans some of her coworkers would come up with. She would love the art they would design for ad campaigns, even the pictures that were taken – she was the one who had to have a keen eye to pick out which one would work. But at the same time, some of the things they said would rival the thoughts of a toddler.

Daenerys runs her hands through her hair. She needed a damn drink to come up with something on this. It was driving her mad.

A ping interrupts her thoughts, and Dany glances down at her phone, brow raised. The word 'Missy' pops up on the main screen. She quickly picks it up and responds, a smile building on her lips.

**Hey! Do you want to head to the Hog's Head tonight? Heard from the grapevine it's going to be fun. Could use a drink after my day.**

_What happened?_

**Just more guys hitting on me. I swear I thought most male models were supposed to be gay but apparently not the case.**

Daenerys snorts. She had met Missandei while working on an ad campaign for a class in college. The two had clicked so well that they ended up being best friends – even thought about moving in together, but both of them with their vastly different work lives, they probably would have ended up tearing each other apart. It was better this way. Instead, she ended up moving in with another model, her boyfriend, Greyworm.

_The misconceptions of what we thought as kids. Gotta love 'em._

**Those are some fancy words. You feeling alright?**

_I'm...surviving, is the best choice of words. I just have a lot of stuff thrown at me all at once, and apparently, we have a new photographer coming in tomorrow so I'm going to have to train him._

**And Drogo isn't helping?**

Her eyes close as soon as she mentions that name, and she lets out a soft sigh. Drogo…was an interesting situation.

Daenerys had met Drogo back in college – around the same time she had met Missy, actually. He had been acting as a model as well while enrolled in Tisch as an actor, for one of her other classmate's projects. And at first, they had gotten along just fine. He had been an attractive young guy who loved to party and gave her _decently_ good sex. Soon after college, they decided to move in together, as he wanted to stay in New York and she already had a place set up.

But over time, she started to realize just how…dead their relationship was. He started to get more work, and so did she. It was rare they actually had a meal together, even go to bed at the same together rather than actually go out on dates. And despite the stresses she had been facing earlier on, because he hadn't been around…there was nothing he could really go to make her feel better.

_It's not his fault. He's busy. I'm busy._

**That's always your excuse. It's your apartment! You need to break it off and find your own happiness.**

_Look, we can talk more about it tonight. Head in there at ten?_

**You can't keep avoiding it.**

_Confirm, dang it._

**Good gods, fine, tonight then! And where something sexy!**

Daenerys rolls her eyes and lets her phone sit back down on the table, before standing up. It was going to be freezing going out in this weather but fuck it, she wanted to have fun and forget about the world for a bit.

She picks up the phone again as she walks to the window, glancing outside at the busy street. Her apartment wasn't huge by any means – she had a nice small little kitchen and a small bedroom, but she made the best with her space. It was the most she could get in the city considering everything here was fucking expensive as _shit._ She quickly texts Drogo. 

_Hey babe, heading out tonight to the club with Missy. Won't be home until late._

**That's fine. I'm working on a shoot so I'll be back late too. Have fun.**

Yeah, that was about the reaction she was expecting. Drogo didn't care where she went – it wasn't like she really cared that much because it's not like she knew where he went either considering both of them were busy. But a part of her…kind of wanted that. Ya know, a healthy relationship.

"I need to stop being so negative," she mutters before grabbing her cup of coffee, glancing outside. The snow was finally starting to clear just a little bit. Down on the street, she could see a new moving truck, followed by a man who seemed to be moving his things into the building. She couldn't see who it was, but next to him she could tell that they had some sort of dog.

A soft meow interrupts her thoughts and she turns to the side with a smile. A small black cat comes forward, running his head against her arm. "Looks like you'll have some noisy neighbors," she says softly. She had gotten Drogon a little while ago to keep her company, with two other kittens that she had named Rhaegal and Viserion after her brothers. Drogon wasn't after Drogo though (as similar as it sounded). She had always had a fascination with dragons for as long as she could think of but she couldn't just name one dragon – so, the next best thing was Drogon.

Of course, Drogo had said it sounded like his name when they first met. She had gone along with it with a bit of a laugh. Now it was more of joke between herself and Missy.

She steps away from the window as her two other cats, a soft white one and a darker tanned one appear, and she rolls her eyes once they begin to meow. "Alright, alright, I'll feed you. Keep your fur on."

* * *

When nighttime had come around and Daenerys had gotten herself ready, getting into the Hog's Head with Missy was the easy part. But once they did, it was nothing but good drinks, dance parties, and the need for greasy food later on. Eventually, however, the two of them had settled off to the side, the bouncing music keeping their eyes alive.

"You know," Missy says as she pounds her fifth shot of vodka, "You could have _so much_ if you just let go of him, Dany!"

Daenerys rolls her eyes. "Missy-"

"No, we have held off talking about this all night. I'm serious!" Her hands rest on her shoulders. "You are a _fine_ piece of ass. Have you seen what you're wearing tonight?"

She _had_ gotten done up this night, but that was really only because she rarely went out. Hidden deep in her closet was an old, bodycon tight dark red dress, that she had paired nicely with some knee-high heeled black boots – one of her old reliable's that she used to wear in college. But why not wear them out with her friend?

"Missy, I'm comfortable where I am," she reassures her friend.

"Daenerys, that's the issue," she groans, shaking her head. "You're not supposed to be comfortable. This is the time for you to be taking risks and finding hot men and fucking them raw! Or at least find a _good_ one."

"Hey, you have no room to talk about going around and fucking men. You're living with one!"

"I found a _good_ one who always treats me right and gives me the _best_ orgasms of my life," Missandei says with a smirk. "Can _you_ say the same thing about Drogo?"

Daenerys sighs softly. "He's…handsome but he-"

"He only cares about getting himself off but not you. When was the last time he took you out on a date? Or he even made you food? Cuddled?" Daenerys didn't know the answers to any of those. "You see, that's the issue. _You_ have a stable job. You have a nice apartment. He is the actor who is making an effort to stay in your apartment because he knows he has no other place to go, but if he's not treating you right, you don't have to put up with that, Dany. You deserve someone better!"

Daenerys bites her lip as she goes to take another drink, but as she does, she realizes that her drink was completely empty. "Shit," she mutters. "I'm going to go and head up to the bar and get another drink. You want anything?"

"Uh…nah, I'm good, girly." Daenerys nods, but before she could leave Missy reaches out and takes her arm. "Hey, I'm only thinking of what's best for you. You only deserve the best, you know that."

"I know," Daenerys sighs, taking her arm away gently. "I'll figure it out." She turns after that, pushing her way through the sweaty amount of dancers and partiers to get to the bar.

Truth be told, she had been thinking of breaking up with Drogo for a long time, but she had gotten so comfortable with him being around that she just didn't feel like doing it. Her life would be so different. She had been with the man for three years. Even if he wasn't there, it would still be strange for him to suddenly be gone.

But Missy was right. Maybe she did deserve someone else. Someone better.

As she approached the bar, she waved over the bartender, calling out, "One Bloodrise, please." The man nods as he heads back over to the drinks, where she patiently waiting. While she did, however, she felt hands suddenly slide up her waist, and she quickly turns to step _far_ away from the person who did it. It was some man with blue hair and a smirk on her lips that made her way to vomit. "What is it, sweetheart? You're clearly here for a fun time."

"Yeah, with my friends," she states coldly. "You touch me again and you'll meet the business-end of my heel."

The man chuckles lowly. "Oh, you think you're so scary, don't you? Come on, don't you want to dance with me?"

"You better do as the lady says, bud."

Daenerys turns suddenly to see a man that looked to be about her age, with dark hair, what looked like the color of a raven while his eyes were almost stormy grey. His arms were crossed against his chest and he was staring down the guy with the blue hair. He snickers a bit. "And who the fuck are you to say that?"

"I'm only saying that if you don't step off, not only will you meet the business-end of her heel, but also the business-end of my fist because I'm her _boyfriend_." _Ah. That's_ what he was doing. Daenerys feels herself inwardly smile but she plays into it, leaning against the stranger's shoulder. His arm wraps around her, and she feels herself actually smile. Damn. She didn't know how good it would feel to have someone else's arm around her.

The blue-haired man moves away, his eyes widening when he says that. "Oh, I, uh…didn't know. I'll…leave you two." He awkwardly waves before heading back off into the crowd – grabbing someone's drink in the meantime. Daenerys feels herself let out a sigh of relief before turning to face the stranger.

"Thank you," she chuckles over the music. "He was being a bit of a right prick."

The man snickers. "Yeah, he does that."

"You know him?"

"Not personally, but he's a regular at the bar." He gestures over to the drinks. "Can I buy you one?"

For a second, she almost says no, says that she has a boyfriend. But Drogo wasn't here. And she was having fun. It wasn't like she was cheating on him. It was just a drink. So, she smiles and nods. "Sure." They walk back over to the bar and he lets her sit first. The music was still pounding. Her drink was already done, but the man pushes money to the bartender.

"I'll cover," he says to the man, who nods, before turning to Dany. "His name is Daario Naharis. Likes to come to the bar and pick up girls pretty often. But he's never blatantly done that. Think he's pretty drunk. Never spoke to him before – just heard things."

"Ah…and I suppose you must be a regular to the Hog's Head?" she questions.

"Weekly. Come here to wind of steam after a week of work." He smiles a bit at her. "Name's Jon, by the way." His smile was kind. She felt her heart flutter a bit. She holds out her hand and he shakes it.

"Dany," she responds back with her own smile. "What do you do?"

"I'm actually a photographer," he says, grabbing a beer from the bartender as he brings one over to him. "I've done work all over the city as a freelancer."

"Ooh, really? Anything I would see?"

"Depends. What do _you_ do?"

"I work at an advertising firm," she responds. "Pretty familiar with pictures."

"Oh, what firm? I actually just got hired for a full-time job at one."

"Lannister & Co."

His brow raises. "No shit," he laughs. "That's where I was hired."

"Are you serious?!" she exclaims, to which he nods. "Seven hells, talk about a small world." She glances down at herself and feels herself blush. "I'm, uh…usually a bit more businesslike than right now."

Jon snickers. "Yeah, I can tell. Not a bad thing though." She raises an eyebrow at him and takes a sip of her drink. He continues to talk. "But yeah, I've been doing freelance work for a while for a couple of firms, some for museums and photo galleries but I wanted to really settle down. Get a real job, as my mother would say."

"Photography is a real job," she argues.

"It's real when you're given benefits," he answers, shrugging his shoulders. "And honestly with how often I get hurt, I need 'em." Her brow raises. "That sounded psychotic – I promise I'm not a serial killer." She snorts, shaking her head. "I work out at a boxing gym pretty regularly. Get some bloodied noses sometimes."

"That's some way to work out."

"Get's stress out," he argues back lightly.

"Is getting stress out worth getting yourself hurt?" she quips back.

"Maybe…depends who you're fighting with." He looks back down at her. "Just something I do for fun occasionally."

"Don't tell me you're one of those guys who _just_ works out for fun."

Jon snorts. "No, I'm not that shallow, at least not yet." He takes another sip of his beer. "Read and write when I'm bored. Cook when I feel like learning something new because I can't cook for shit compared to some of the stuff I've had. Like to ride bikes and walk my dog around a lot – big guy so he needs all the attention he could get."

"Ah, we could never be friends," she quips, to which his brow raises in surprise. "I have cats, and you have a dog."

"A true Romeo and Juliet," he jokes, to which she smiles. Internally, she was screaming. ' _He **works** at my company. He likes animals. He likes photography. He likes to read and write and cook and **fuck,** why am I dating someone?'_

"Where are you living?" she asks him.

He stares at her in surprise. "Wow. Quite forward of you."

She rolls her eyes and playfully punches him. "I didn't mean it like that. Some places are great areas and are close to Lannister & Co. I only wanted to help."

He opens his mouth to respond, but as soon as he does there's a shout from behind her. "Dany!" She turns to see Missandei coming at her with her phone in her hand. "I'm so sorry, I have to di-well, hello. And who might you be?" she asks with a smile.

Daenerys snickers before nudging her friend's side. "Jon," he answers, chuckling lightly.

"What's up, Mis?" she asks.

"Greyworm called," she says, finally turning back to her. "He lost his key and he's locked out of the apartment – I gotta go and help him out. I didn't want to have to leave you."

"Honestly, I was thinking of getting some food," she answers back, turning to look at Jon. "Do you want to come with me?"

Was she asking basically a total stranger out to a quite late-night dinner? Yeah, she was. But Missandei was right. Life was about taking risks right now. She might as well get friendly with him if he was going to be working at her job.

"I'd be down for that," he answers, and she sees the slightest smile come over his lips.

Missandei raises her hands in celebration. "Joyous of days. Thank you for keeping my Dany safe, Jon. I expect her to return home safely, mind you." She gives him her best stern best friend look before hugging Dany. "I promise I'll make it up to you in a couple of days. You know him – as beautiful as he is he can be a bit of a ditz sometimes."

Daenerys waves her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it, Miss." She squeezes the girl's hand before she takes off, heading through the crowd of sweaty people once more. She turns to look at Jon with a slight smile now. "So, you say you're a regular here. Know any good food places this late?"

Jon chuckles and nods. "The best."

* * *

When they had finally left the club, Jon had taken her not far down the road to what seemed to be a late-night food truck, only it held some of the best Spanish food she had ever had. There was a Cuban sandwich that practically had her moaning at the mouth at his recommendation.

Together, they walked through the streets of New York, both of them speaking about basically everything they could, from what she did at the company to how he got started as a photographer. From how he got his dog – named Ghost – and how she got hers. The snow had finally stopped, but the warmness around them had made it felt impossible to feel the cold.

At some point, they were heading in the direction of where she lived, but she had been so focused on him that she hadn't even noticed until they were a little bit around the block. How strange.

"Tell me," she asks quietly, finishing up the last of her meal. "Are you…seeing anyone?"

Jon seemed to get the hint and smiles a bit before shaking his head. "Had a girl for a bit but I broke up over…issues. Not going to get into it." He looks over at her. "What about you?"

She sighs a bit. "I…am, but…I don't know." At his quiet look, he nods at her to keep talking. "He treats me well. It's not like he's an asshole or anything. He's just…never around. It's why I went out tonight. We never…do anything. Back in college, we did but…life just changes."

Jon hmms in agreement. "Can I offer some advice?" he asks quietly, to which she nods. "I had the same problem with my ex. My mother always told me that if I can't see _that_ day with them, it's never the right call."

Her brow furrows. "What day?"

"Your wedding day," he responds lightly. "If you can't see yourself walking down the aisle to him after years of dating, there's no point in continuing the relationship. If you physically can't picture the rest of your life with them, then it's time to end things. It's what I did with my own ex."

That…did make sense.

"Sorry for being all philosophical on you," he answers a moment later. "We hardly know each other."

"No, no, it's…alright, actually," she responds, smiling a bit. "Sometimes you get the best advice from strangers."

He smiles at that. He suddenly stops and she looks up, realizing it was her apartment. Her brow furrows before she turns to him. "Hate to cut the conversation short but this is me. Never answered your question earlier. Just moved in earlier today and went out to see the area a little more."

"You…I…no fucking way." She shakes her head and runs her hands through her hair. "There's no way you live here."

"I…do?"

"What floor?"

"Top."

"Holy fuck." She laughs. God must be laughing at her. "Jon, _I_ live here."

His eyes widen in surprise. "You're serious."

"It's the closest to the company."

"That's why I moved," he snickers a bit before shaking his head. "You…really live here? How long?"

She shrugs a bit. "About a year now. It's nice…wow, this feels so strange now." She rubs the back of her neck. "Well…hello, neighbor I guess?" Jon smirks as he steps inside the gate, allowing her in.

"Hello, neighbor," he responds back, nudging her side. "Glad to know a friendly face." She smiles as the two of them head into the elevator. It was dusty and old like the building, one that moved quite slow, but it didn't feel so weird between the two of them. In fact, she found herself smiling and laughing while the two of them talked.

As they approached the top floor, she steps out first. The two of them walk down and she bites her lip. "Jon, wait." He goes to turn down the hall but moves back to her. "I wanted to tell you…well, I was going to email you but since we're already here, creative is going to train you tomorrow in the process. It'll be quick and easy and you'll be able to get to work soon after. Promise that."

"Ah…are you doing the training?"

She feels herself blush a bit. "No, I'm not 'creative' enough to be a part of creative."

Jon snorts but shrugs his shoulders. "I see."

"Let me have your number," she states. "You can ask me any questions you need or…give me more life advice."

Jon laughs. "I'll keep that in mind," he answers, chuckling a bit as he hands her his phone. She quickly places her number in and then gives it back to him with a smile, before stepping in front of her door. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He waves at her. "Goodnight, Daenerys."

"Goodnight, Jon," she answers back softly.

She watches until he turns down the hallway, and she feels herself smile a bit more, leaning against the door. _Fuck_. She had forgotten what it felt like to talk to new men…she didn't think they could even be together even if she wanted to, though, considering they were going to be working in the same place soon.

However, he at least gave her the confidence that she needed to make that decision. If she could see Drogo down that aisle.

And honestly…she couldn't. Not a single bit. And that not only shocked her but disappointed her.

Daenerys feels her smile leave her face before she turns to open the door. As she steps in, she could hear Drogo snoring from the bed, one that she rolls her eyes for. She closes the door gently before heading into the bathroom, turning on the light. She needed a quick shower before she went to bed.

Maybe for her own alone time to think of Jon. She hadn't learned his last name. She'd look it up tomorrow.

Speaking of that, her phone pings once more, and she looks down at the message, feeling herself smile again.

**Hope this isn't some stranger's number. Dany?**

_Lmfao, yes it's mine. I wouldn't do that to my coworker_

**And if I wasn't?**

_Then you'd prob be talking to a stranger right now_

**Wooow I'm offended 😭**

**Just testing this out haha see you tomorrow, Dany.**

Daenerys snickers a bit as she places the phone to the side. Yes, having Jon there would most certainly make work a lot more fun.

As she stepped into the shower, turning on the low fluorescent light that the little bathroom had, Daenerys strips off her dress and shoes before running her hands through her hair, moving under the warm water. As she washes her silver hair, she watches the water slip down the drain. However, there's one thing that stands out to her that refused to go down the little holes.

Daenerys quickly picks it up into her hands, brow furrowed, and then shock, followed by anger and confusion flurry through her.

There, in her hands, was a clump of red hair.

Daenerys had silver. Drogo had brown. So who the _fuck_ was this from?


	2. Floofs and Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Daenerys have a nice night in - with confessions coming not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you all so much for the amazing response on the first chapter. I really was not expecting so many of you to go for this story. And thank you all so much for your kind words. It really inspired me to keep writing this and writing for all of you. You truly have been one of my saving graces these last couple of years so thank you all for being so amazing. Thank you for being you, and I hope this story lives up to your expectations of my writing. 
> 
> And truly, writing this chapter made me happier than I have been in a long time. Maybe I'm a hopeless romantic, who knows. But sometimes we just need fics like this, ya know? I hope you understand haha 
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Red hair.

Daenerys didn't know a lot of people that had red hair. She knew maybe _one_ out of all of her friends – she wasn't even a friend, especially not with how Margaery Tyrell took off to Fiji with her latest boy toy. But she knew Drogo had never met Margaery – at least as far as she knew.

But to her, that hair didn't seem to be her shade. It seemed a little lighter, a true ginger red, and it was driving her mad about who it could be.

That had been on her mind the whole entire day at work. She hadn't brought it up to Drogo – how could she? Just say 'hey, I randomly picked up a lump of red hair, the fuck is this?' But it was better for her to at least theorize before accusing him of anything…as much as she wanted to.

She lets her head rest in her hands, trying to hold herself together. Luckily the door to her office was closed, and the blinds are drawn – her headaches could not handle it today. And for the first time in a while, she thanked Tywin and Cersei mentally for giving her the office. It was a rare occasion for such a new worker to achieve one.

But she worked hard – harder than most. And as much of a bitch Cersei was, she admired her work.

A pink interrupts her thoughts and she picks up her phone, sighing softly as soon as she sees the name 'Missy' appear on top of her screen.

**Any clues on who it could be yet?!**

She had told her best friend about what she found early this morning. As soon as she did, Missy had been on the case, trying to see if she could find any of her model friends that matched the hair color, but there weren't any that she knew personally. After that, she had left it up to Dany while checking in, hoping to find something.

_Nothing yet…really drawing a blank. Do you think it's just a stranger?_

**It has to be. Who else do we know that has red hair?**

_No clue…really just want to punch the shit out of him right now._

**Well, it could just be a little slip-up – maybe he's not cheating and it was from a wig he wore?**

_You yourself don't believe that._

**You're right, I don't – honestly, I almost hope he did because that just proves my point. He is not worth your time at all, girl – no offense to you because I swear if I was gay I'd bang the shit out of you too.**

Daenerys snorts, shaking her head. Missandei always knew how to hype her up on her worst days. It was one of the reasons she loved her as a friend. She didn't know where she'd be without her.

_Thank you. And no offense taken…think I just need to get into my work a bit today. Focus on something else._

**Speaking of focusing on someone else – how 'bout that hot piece of meat from last night, huh? Maybe you should take a page out of Drogo's book.**

She bites her lip, but just before she could respond, there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she says, lowering her phone down. The door swings open and she feels herself smile at who enters. Speak of the devil himself. "Jon."

He looked very different from the night before. His hair was pulled back, unlike how loose it had been in the club, to fit the more orderly style of the company. Instead of his shirt and jeans, he wore a nice dressed-up long sleeve shirt and trousers that left _little_ to the imagination. Damn. If this was what he looked like in business wear _and_ in streetwear she could only wonder…

' _Good gods, stop,'_ she mutters inwardly to her dirty mind. "How's your first day going?" she asks him, standing up from her chair to lean against her desk. "I didn't know your training was done yet – everything going okay?"

"Yeah, just wanted to stop in and say hi," he says to her, nodding towards the door. "They already have me working on an assignment but I didn't know that you had a whole office. Needed to see the big guns."

Daenerys chuckles. "Yup, all this is mine."

"Rare you get to see someone so young get an office like this."

"What can I say? I'm good at my job."

"Ah, confidence, I like it," he quips, to which she feels herself smile even more. She didn't want to pull this card, not even in her own head, but _many_ men she had met who saw that spark in her always said she was just cocky when in reality she was proud of what she had done. Jon had to be one of the first men besides her boss that didn't think that. "Also…Daenerys? That's your full name?"

Daenerys smiles and nods. "Yeah…a bit long so I tend not to use it that often. Bit of a mouthful."

"It's Essosi, right?"

Her brow furrows in surprise. "You…know about ancient Essosi culture?"

"I mean, I'm not a genius in it or anything," Jon chuckles a bit. "But I've read a bit about it, heard of the name Daenerys…it fits you, though. Not a lot of people could pull that off. Millions could pull off Jon." She snickers, shaking her head. "It's true. Your name is unique…and beautiful. You should use it more."

She smiles gently at his words. "Thank you, Jon…however, I, uh…don't know how appropriate that is for here." As much as her cheeks were blushing she still had to be professional.

Jon rubs the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed. "Sorry, I, uh…tend to let my words get away from me sometimes. Just wanted to say it." He nods towards the door. "To make up for my ideocracy, do you want to get some lunch together? My treat."

Daenerys bites her lip. "I…I don't know, Jon. I-"

"Right, you're…I promise it wouldn't be a date or anything, just two coworkers-"

"It's not that," she confirms quickly, holding up her hand to stop him. "I…have a lot on my plate today. Probably going to eat lunch at my desk…but can I raincheck you for another time? Maybe, uh…I don't know-"

"Oh, how about tonight?" he suggests, which causes her to raise her brow in surprise. "I mentioned to you last night I _attempt_ to cook in my downtime. If you want I can try and cook you something – and you can make fun of me for how horribly it tastes."

Daenerys feels herself laugh, shaking her head. A part of her wanted to say no, that it sounded a _bit_ too much like a date and that she was still with Drogo and that she didn't know how good it was for coworkers to see each other like that. But after a moment, she feels herself remember the clump of red hair from last night and the confusion she had felt.

You know what? She deserved it.

"Yeah, that sounds nice," she responds with a smile, crossing her arms against his chest. "How about, um…tonight at eight?"

Jon smiles at the suggestion. "Great. I promise I won't make you vomit." She snickers, watching him head towards the door. "I'll see you tonight, Dany."

She nods at him as he leaves, closing the door behind her. As soon as he does, she feels herself let out a soft sigh, one that wasn't of relief or worry or anything else – really peace. Jon had to be one of the first men in this office that didn't set her teeth on edge. Probably because he was creative. Most people in creative were cool. Except for Margaery, damn it.

Daenerys glances down at her phone, holding it in her hands. While a part of her did want to contact Drogo and confront him, she didn't have the energy in her right now. So, instead, she lets herself relax and think about tonight. It was better to spend the time with someone who actually would be there.

* * *

When the nighttime did come and she had finally gotten home after her longer than usual workday (thanks again, Margaery), Daenerys had gotten herself ready as much as she could. It wasn't like she was going out to a club or anything, but she knew she had to at least wear something nice. So, at one point she settled on a nice, fluffy sweater that most certainly had been tampered with by her cats and some comfy joggers.

Jon had texted her the number of his apartment, 601, right near the end of the hall. As soon as she knocked on the door with some cookies in her hands – ones she had picked up so she didn't come empty-handed – there was instant barking from the other side. Daenerys waits for the door to open, and when it does there was Jon, pushing gently a big fluffy white floof of a dog away from the door.

"Down, Ghost!" he commands, and the dog follows willingly, before Jon turns back to her, sighing a bit. "He gets a bit out of hand when it comes to new people, sorry about that."

"It's alright," she chuckles before coming in, lowering the cookies onto a table near her. "Hello there…you're a big guy, aren't you?" she asks, to which Ghost instantly stands and starts to lick her when she begins to pet his head. Daenerys looks up at Jon as he closes the door. "How long have you had him?"

"Couple years at this point. Been a great companion through everything." He raises an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't like dogs?"

"I never said I didn't like them just because I have cats," she points out, to which he nods.

"Alright, fair." He glances over at the cookies and his brow furrows. "What's that? You didn't need to bring anything."

Daenerys shrugs as she stands again. "I felt inclined. I can't just not bring something…it's sort of in my DNA at this point. They're some of the best cookies around though. And since you're new to the area I thought might as well."

Jon smiles a bit and takes the box from her hands. "Thank you, Dany. I'm sure they'll be great." He nods towards the couch. "Take a seat. Dinner will be ready in a bit."

He turns and heads back towards the kitchen, the smell of what he was cooking finally hitting her nostrils. "Wow," she whispers, inhaling the delicious scent. "Whatever it is that you're cooking, it smells _amazing,_ Jon."

"I try," he mimics back what she had said earlier, causing her to roll her eyes.

Daenerys laughs as she steps into the living room, looking around. Honestly, the apartment had the same layout as hers. Same small kitchen, the same living room/dining area, and a one-bedroom and bathroom in the corner where his sleeping quarters already were, but she was _genuinely_ surprised with how well-kept it was.

The floors were perfectly clean. He had actual furniture around and not just lawn chairs. His TV on the wall with the wires hidden. And what made it even better was that he had _actual_ frames and art hanging along the edges of the walls, not just flags or posters. Wow, a mature younger man. She had not met one in a long time.

She walks around for a bit, letting him focus in the kitchen before her eyes land on a particular photo. It was of a beautiful landscape of the city, from what seemed to be the river that housed the Statue of Liberty, showing off a portion of the area of which she loved. It was colored black and white. "Damn," she whispers before turning to Jon. "Who did this picture?"

Jon turns to her a moment later, now plating up what she could see was something saucy. Oooh, she was _excited._ "Me. That was actually the first picture I ever took with my first professional camera."

Her brow raises. "R-really?

Jon nods, coming over once placing the plates on the coffee table. "Yeah. I mean, you can tell that it's a beginner shot. The lighting is a bit off and the angles are slightly wobbly but I have a personal connection to it…had to hang it up here." He looks down at her with a raised brow. "What is it? Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"I…just didn't think that was yours but it makes sense. It doesn't look like a beginner," she mutters, rubbing the back of her neck before turning to him fully. "I never would have seen the difference honestly…but then again I'm not a photographer."

Jon chuckles lightly. "Isn't it your job to pick out which pictures go with what?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know the ins and outs of photography," she snickers before shrugging her shoulders. "Maybe you'll have to teach me sometime."

Jon smiles at that and nods. "Maybe I should." He nods back towards the coffee table. "Come on, let's eat." Daenerys follows after him to a nice leather black couch he had, looking around the walls.

"Are all these pictures yours?" she asks, staring at each of them. She could see some beautiful shots of nature, the city, and regular people as well. Some were staged in a shoot, others out organically. Jon nods as he sits down.

"I know it's vain but it's more…being proud of my work."

"It's not vain at all, trust me," she says softly, taking a seat next to him. "When I had my first ad campaign, I framed it up in my apartment, so I understand where you're coming from." She looks over at the dish and realizes with a start that it was chicken parmesan. "Oh my god, I've been craving something like this."

Jon snorts. "Really? Honestly, it's the only thing that I know I won't fuck up."

She laughs. "Good old carbs. It's exactly what I need after a day like today." She goes to take the plate but Jon stops her. Her brow furrows as he smirks a bit.

"Watch this." Daenerys looks at him in confusion as he leans down, and without another word, he pulls the top of the coffee table up, almost making a desk/tabletop so it was right about their legs. Just like that, the coffee table was converted into a dining table. She laughs, stunned.

"Now _that_ is a nifty table," she snickers.

"One of my favorite adult purchases," he comments, and she could hear the proudness in his voice. "Saved money on a dining table. Always have to think with your head when you're in the arts like I am." He looks over at her as he hands her a fork and knife. "I'm sure you understand."

Daenerys rolls her eyes a bit. "I understand _way_ too much. Especially with my boyfriend." She looks over at him again. "But I'm sure you've worked hard for all of this. You're definitely one of the most mature men I've ever met, not going to lie."

Jon chuckles softly. "Thank you…that is meant to be a compliment, right?" She laughs and nods. "Good…I worked hard to get here. Way too hard than normal but…that's enough about me," he states, shaking his head and rubbing his neck, before looking back to her. "Here, try it. Let me know how it is. Please – and I pray to the gods above I didn't poison you."

Daenerys chuckles again. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." She cuts into it lightly, making sure to get a good amount of chicken, sauce, and mozzarella all in one, before sinking it deep into her mouth. Within seconds, the flavors al dance around her tongue and she feels herself moaning before turning to face him. "Jon, this is fantastic, holy shit."

Jon's face lights up. "Really?"

" _Really._ How long have you been cooking?"

"Just since I moved in – a couple of years, maybe? I didn't think it was any good."

"Did you ever serve it to anyone?"

"I…tried," he attempts, glancing away. She could tell it was a sensitive subject. "The person I offered it to was never really…adamant about the food."

Daenerys feels her shoulders drop before nudging his side, trying to lighten the mood. "Well, I think it's great. I'm not a food critic but it's pretty awesome."

Jon smiles a bit and nods. "Great. Glad you're not seizing on the floor."

Daenerys laughs. "You indeed succeeded in that."

The two of them sit together for a couple of minutes, silently eating their food with soft jazz music in the background, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. It felt almost sweet like nothing was new between the two of them as if they didn't just meet the night before. It was strange, how close she already felt to him. Was it strange? A bit. But a part of her didn't care.

"So," he finally says a couple of minutes later. "Have you been…feeling alright?"

Her brow furrows at him as she swallowed the last of her chicken, swiping up all the sauce. "What do you mean?"

"You just seemed…off today when I came to visit you." She lowers her fork as he leans back against the couch. "I mean I wasn't expecting the same Dany from last night because of work and all but I don't know…maybe I'm crazy and you're going to have me fired for asking but I thought I'd ask."

Daenerys bites her lip and then lets out a soft sigh before pulling her knees up to her chest, glancing at the couch before turning to him. "No, you're not wrong…I just didn't want to bring it up because I don't know…I hate putting my issues onto others and since we _just_ met I…I especially didn't want to scare you away."

Jon snorts, a sound that causes her to tilt her head. "Please, don't take that the wrong way," he chuckles a bit, lowering his now empty plate to the table again. "Dany, nothing can scare me at this point. I won't explain why but I doubt what you have going on would be shocking. It's up to you if you want to tell me, but I thought I'd ask."

Daenerys fights herself internally for a moment. She felt so…different around Jon. She couldn't describe it. She always felt that soulmates were always something that was romantic but looking at him, she felt comfortable with this practical stranger to her like she did with Missy. Was that what happened with friends? She didn't know. But all she _did_ understand was that the way he looked at her and made her feel was a sort of comfort she hadn't experienced in years. Not from Drogo, not even from her family – _maybe_ from Missy, but this was different.

And she liked it.

So, she lets it go.

"I think my boyfriend is cheating on me," she states quickly, wanting to just get it out like a band-aid pull.

Jon's brow raises in surprise. "You're serious? Why do you think that?"

"When I came in last night, I went to take a shower. In the drain I saw a clump of red hair – mine is clearly silver and his is dark brown…there's no excuse I can think of that he would have that there except that…that's what I've been thinking of all day. That's why I've been off."

"Jesus," Jon mutters, looking at her in shock. "I…can't believe that. Are you sure he's doing it?"

"I can't think of any other plausible reason," she whispers, looking up at him again. "I mean, we…we've been growing apart, yeah. And I was going to break up with him regardless but…just thinking that all he's been doing is _that_ all along…it pisses me off to another new level." She looks down at the floor. "This sounds toxic but I almost _don't_ want to break up with him just yet."

Jon's brow raises. "You don't want to break up with the man you think is cheating on you? Are you a masochist?"

Daenerys snorts before shaking her head. "No, didn't say that." She looks over at him once more. "I don't have access to his phone or anything that possibly _exposes_ him. All I have is that clump of hair…I've never seen anything in the morning because he's usually gone from the apartment, but if I could just…catch him. Just to validate what I'm feeling…it would make all of this aggravation worth it." She shakes her head and sighs. "I don't know how I'd do that though. Just to shove it in his face but…I have no clue."

Jon was quiet for a moment, and she fears the worst, thinking she had said too much.

"I…I'm sorry, this is probably too-"

"No, no, I'm thinking." Her own brow raises in surprise at his words. "What if we worked together to expose him?"

She feels a small yet almost cunning smile appear on her lips. By the gods above and below, he was _going along with this._ "I'm listening."

"Who else knows about it?"

"Only Missy, the girl from last night."

Jon nods lightly, running a hand through his hair. "Well, first off – sorry if this is unprofessional but fuck him." Daenerys chuckles shaking her head. "But I do have an idea."

"Go on."

"You live right down the hall…when is Drogo probably usually alone in the apartment?"

"Uh…I'd say at nights, most likely. We both leave early in the morning – usually him before me for some shoot or audition he has."

"Ah…an actor," he mutters before looking back to her. "So if he's alone in the apartment at night because you're at work, that means that if you had somewhere to stake out and catch him, it would be much more likely you would find him in the act."

Daenerys raises her brow. "What exactly are you referring to, Jon?"

"Well – and this is just an idea so don't kill me for suggesting it – since you live right down the hall, what if you stayed here at night and wait to hear something come from down the hall – maybe his voice with another female or something like that. That way you can catch him just like that before whatever he's doing even begins."

Daenerys raises an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms against her chest. "I'm thinking you're just looking for an excuse to spend more time with me, Jon."

Jon's brow raises, but even she could see his skin start to turn a slight red under his beard. "I-that's-Dany, I-"

"Relax, I'm only joking," she chuckles before leaning forward, resting against her knees. "Honestly, that does sound like a good plan…ugh, I don't want to stay there though." She runs her hands through her hair, pushing herself back against the couch. "The very idea of sleeping in the same bed as him makes me want to vomit…but it's not like I can just kick him out for any old reason. I _have_ to find out what he did but I…damn it."

She glances back at the floor. It was silent between the two of them for a moment before Jon shrugs his shoulder. "Well, uh…if you want you can stay here."

Daenerys moves her gaze back up to him. "What?"

"I'm serious. I get it. You want to expose him but you don't want to be in the same room as him. I understand…been there done that. If you want, this couch turns into a bed, and I can move the coffee table. We already work at the same place. It wouldn't be crazy for you to stay here while we were undercover."

Daenerys feels herself smile. "Why is this starting to sound like an elaborate spy plot?"

Jon chuckles, shrugging. "Because sometimes you need some real-life detective skills in life. I'd be proud to offer my services." Daenerys laughs, shaking her head once more. He speaks again a moment later. "If, uh…that's not alright, though, I retract that offer and pretend I never even said it."

"No, I…I like it." She looks back at him again. "I could tell him I'm going on a business trip. He'd have no clue I'd be down the hall and it's not like he tracks my location. All I'd have to do is avoid him in the elevator is all. Or use the stairs – he never does." Daenerys nods slowly, feeling it come together. "Yeah…we could do something like that. Would it be alright if I told Missy?"

Jon waves his hand dismissively. "I'm pretty sure if you didn't she would kill me."

Daenerys chuckles and nods. He was right. She would.

"Thanks, Jon…why are you doing all this?" At his questioning glance, she elaborates. "I mean, we only _just_ met, and…you're just being really sweet. Are you sure you're not a serial killer? Do I need to get my pepper spray out?"

Jon snorts and shakes his head. "I promise you I'm not." He looks back to her. "Honestly, I…I know what it's like to get cheated on." She looks at him in surprise. "It's not a fun moment. Especially when you've felt that you've put so much into that relationship and someone else wants to ruin it like that. I get your reasons for wanting to catch them. And honestly, I fucking hate the very idea of someone cheating on someone as nice as you so I want to take them down too."

Daenerys smiles softly. "You hardly know me."

"I don't need to know you for years to see who you are," he answers back quietly. "The fact that you felt comfortable enough to share that with me speaks volumes. And in retaliation, I want to help you capture the bastard."

Daenerys reaches over and grabs his hand, squeezing it softly. Instantly she felt her own heart flutter at the feeling of them. Rough, calloused, probably from years of working in the creative field. And yet they felt so right. She needed to stop those thoughts. She didn't want to ruin this friendship they were already creating. But she wouldn't deny that damn, they felt good.

"Thank you," she says to him.

He shrugs. "What else are coworkers good for?"

Daenerys snorts as she pulls her hand back. "A fair amount other than this but I'll take it."

To which he laughs as well.

* * *

**Oh my _god_ you're staying in his apartment?! GIRL!**

Daenerys rolls her eyes. She had texted Missy once she had finished up at Jon's apartment, and now in the morning as she was packing away for her "business trip," she has finally texted her back.

_It's only until I catch Drogo in the act. Think nothing of it._

**Girl, if you don't jump on that man as soon as you're broken up with Drogo I swear to God**

_Calm down. We're just friends._

**Yeah, and me and Greyworm were "just friends."**

She sighs and shakes her head, zipping up her suitcase. She hears the bedroom door open and turns slightly to see Drogo come in. "Hey there," he says gently, coming over to her side as he rests a hand against her waist. She tries to force every fiber in her body not to tense up. "I gotta head out but what's going on? Heading on vacation without me?"

She could sense the joke. She didn't like it.

"Actually a business trip," she states quietly, turning to him. "Company wants me to head on over to Montauk for a big meeting with a top-secret client. I'll only be gone for a little bit of time. You'll probably be busy enough without me."

"Aw, damn…I wish you would have told me earlier. This is so last minute," Drogo says, pushing back his long brown hair. "But I'll survive. I'm going to miss you."

' _Doubt it,'_ Daenerys thinks inwardly, but she pushes a smile onto her face. "I'll miss you too, love." She leans down and presses a gentle kiss to his lips, one she hated doing. "I promise I'll be back soon. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier – it's quite last minute."

"It's alright. I'll see you when you get back. I promise I'll take care of the cats." Her three little cats meow at that. She mentally says to them _'I promise I'll be back soon.'_ He squeezes her hand. "Be safe, yeah?"

"I will, I promise. Goodbye," she says to him quietly before pulling her hand back.

Daenerys turns and heads towards the door, hearing him say "Goodbye" as well, but she doesn't bother to address it. As soon as she heads out the door, with her suitcase in her hands with all the essentials she knew she would need, she simply turned down the hall, keeping an eye out behind her to make sure that no one was there before she wound up right in front of the door she expected.

She raises her fist, knocks on the door, and waits a couple of seconds. It opens not that long after, and there stands Jon, dressed for the day. But the moment he sees her with her suitcase, he smiles wide.

"Welcome to your new home," he quips, opening the door.

She chuckles and nods, heading inside. "Welcome, indeed."

It was time to catch a cheater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up oooooh. 
> 
> I genuinely am really enjoying writing this. It's lowkey just a normal romance story but like I really needed this compared to some of the craziness I've written lately, so thank you all for being there for me. It means the world. 
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter, as I always love to hear what you all have to say and adore all the recommendations and advice and words you could have for me. I truly think I've become a better writer thanks to all of you, so thank you for being great - you are all amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you'd like to join our little story and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day <3
> 
> Next up: Jon and Dany start to "live together" in their quest to catch Drogo. And soon, a cheater is revealed.

**Author's Note:**

> So...what did you think? Am I canceled yet? I don't know if this is good but I wanted to test it out lol
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this, as I would love to hear what you all have to say and if I should keep going with this. Honestly these modern AU's have been making me so happy lately but if they don't make you happy I'll continue with my other stuff and do this another time I suppose. I really do appreciate everything you all have said to me and encourage me to do, and you have made me such better writers. All of you are amazing - thank you for being amazingly awesome! Don't forget to bookmark or favorite if you want to join this little story if I continue it and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Thank you so much for reading and being there for me, and I hope you have a great day. :)


End file.
